The Princess and the Pharaoh
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Lucia comes to Domino City for Battle City. She meets Yugi, Yami, and the gang. She learns she's connected to Yami and must help him. As she is by her friends' side, love, justice, and peace reaches her heart. Yamixoc, Kaibaxoc, and Mokubaxoc.
1. Chapter 1: Lucia

Here's another story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 1: Lucia, the Girl with the Cross

At an airport in Japan, a girl and a baby white tiger walked into the city. Her name is Lucia, and the tiger was her pet, Elizabeth, or Eliza for short. Her natural curly hair was long golden red that was tied in a braided ponytail, her eyes were earth emerald green, she was skinning, and her face was beautiful (though as humble as she was, she didn't believe that she was beautiful at all).

She knew about the Kaiba Battle City Tournament. She was a duelist, and the moment she heard about this, she felt she had to enter.

Lucia looked around the area. Around her neck, her priceless gold choker (decorated in amethysts and diamonds and a cross hanging from a chain) started to glow.

"It's happening again," she thought. This choker was from her parents. A very precious item, made from pure gold and real jewels, that was extremely value. This wasn't the first time that it glowed like this.

"It's a sign, Mistress," a sweet familiar voice told her in her head. The image of her favorite card, Wingweaver, a beautiful pink skin, purple-haired, yellowed dressed, six wing angel, appeared to her that only she could see.

"You are meant to be here," she said.

"Okay, Wingweaver, whatever you say," Lucia responded in her thoughts. Wingweaver was also a gift from her parents. The spirit of the card was a sister to her, the one of the only three she had left to trust. Wingweaver was her guardian, and Elizabeth, her other best friend, was her protector.

"Let's go, Eliza. We have a tournament to enter."

________________________________________________

Yugi and the gang went to a card shop to enter the Battle City Tournament. The man that the computer got ready. Yugi entered, then Joey almost didn't enter. The man saw his red-eyes black dragon, he made him qualified without him knowing. Yugi and happy Joey got their duel disks.

Then Lucia came in.

"Hello, I'm going to sign up for the Battle City Tournament," she said.

"Your name, please," the man said.

"Lucia Heaven from Florida, America," she introduced.

"Ah, strange, you're in the database. You have the rare card, the Angel of Love," the computer guy said.

"Yes," she told him.

"All right."

"Thank you." As Lucia walked by Yugi with her duel disk, her cross and his Millennium Puzzle both started to glowed. Lucia didn't notice this time, but Yugi and the computer guy saw it.

Yugi and his friends decided to go after her.

________________________________________________

"So I'm in the tournament. Now I just need an apartment," she told Eliza and Wingweaver.

Suddenly, a man in a strange purple cloak appear.

"Okay, Girlie, hang over that choker and follow us," he said.

"No thanks, my necklace is off-limits, and I'm not going anywhere with you," she told the creep.

He grabbed her arm. "It wasn't an option."

At that moment, Wingweaver grabbed a hold of the man, and Eliza bit his leg.

"Run, Mistress! We'll be okay," Wingweaver said. At first, she didn't move, then she ran away. The man got through the spirit and the tiger, following after her.

After running a few blocks, Lucia tripped and scratch and bruised her leg. It hurt a lot that she couldn't run anymore.

"I got you!" the man said, reaching for her arm again. She closed her eyes. Instead of being grabbed harshly like she excepted, she was scooped up bridal-style, being held carefully but tightly.

"Give her back. She's coming with me," the man said.

"I don't think so," spoke the voice of Lucia's rescuer. The girl opened her eyes. The one holding her was that Yugi kid from the shop, but he was different. His eyes were sharp, and his hair was different. He could be his older brother.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprised that he saved her.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," he told her.

"Yeah, but I'll be back for the girl," he said, running away.

"Yugi!" the boy's three friends shouted. They came to them.

"Are you okay?" the girl, Tea, asked Lucia.

"Yes, my leg is killing me though but I'm fine," she answered.

"It looks like you banged it up badly. We'll take you Yugi's place to get it treated," Tristan said.

"But I can handle it. I can stand the pain really. I don't want to bother you," Lucia protested. She just met these guys, and they were willing to help her.

"No can do. You're too hurt to walk. It's okay," Yugi said.

"Okay."

________________________________________________

After the gang took Lucia to Yugi's house, his grandfather, Solomon, took care of her wound while they explained everything.

Yugi, the one she saw at the shop, and Yugi, the one who saved her, were two different souls in one body, caused by the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. The Yugi that rescued Lucia was named Yami and was once Pharaoh in ancient Eygpt, but right now, he didn't remember a thing. When Yugi solved the puzzle, their souls shared his body. They went through adventures with them. They had went after her when her cross and the puzzle started to glowed at the same time. Thinking that she was connected to it, they followed her. That when they saw the man, a rare hunter went after her.

"I understand, and I believe everything. I don't know why, but my cross glows sometimes. I'm not sure that if it's connected to the puzzle," Lucia told them. Solomon finished treated her leg.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Painful, but I think it will get better soon before the tournament," she answered.

"We saw that rare hunter grabbed you, but you manage to escape. How?" Yami asked (he was still in control).

"It was thanks to Wingweaver and Eliza. Oh no, they're still out there. I have..." Lucia stood up to get out of there.

"Mistress!"

"AH!... ow," Wingweaver and Eliza's sudden appearance surprised Lucia. She jumped and hurt her leg again. Wingweaver was in the room with Eliza.

"How many time do I have to ask you to stop sneaking up on me like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack again!" Lucia said.

Wingweaver laughed, "Sorry, Mistress, didn't mean to spook you. Here's Eliza. That man is gone for now," the creature returned to Lucia's card, and Eliza went into her arms.

"Wingweaver is a special card to me. My parents gave her to me like my choker. We're close. As for Eliza here, she's tame and would never hurt a fly. You don't need to be afraid of her," Lucia told her new friends as Eliza inspected all of them.

She seemed to like Yami and Yugi the most.

________________________________________________

Solomon and Yugi let Lucia stay with for the night. While they all were talking, she fell asleep on the couch.

"She must be exhaused. She had a hard day," Tea said. They looked her, seeing something sparkle on her face. Eliza kept them from seeing closer.

They manage to see that her cross was glowing again, and she shaking.

"Mom... Dad... Darcy... Kisa... don't leave... please. I... don't want to be alone. Please!" she groaned in her sleep. Eliza covered Lucia's body with a blanket from toe to head and stood guard on top of her.

"What's up with the cat?" Joey asked.

"Please, forgive her," Wingweaver appeared, "Our mistress has had a rough past. It haunts her in her sleep. We must protect her since she made a vow to never allow anyone to see her tears. Please understand."

When Wingweaver disappeared, Yami came up next to Yugi. "I wonder what happened to her. She seems to be an okay girl," Yugi said.

"Me too. Whatever happened made her vow to not to show anyone her tears. It must involve her parents," Yami added. The Pharaoh couldn't help but feel concern for her.

*********************************************************************

What do you think? Please review. Chapter two will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucia and Yugi's First Duels

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2: Yugi and Eden's First Duels

The next morning, Lucia freshed up by washing her face, brushing her hair, putting her hair up, brushing her teeth, and changing clothes.

Mr. Motou showed Lucia to a room since he felt that it would be safe for someone her age to live with him and his grandson. She hoped to not become a burden, but he assured her that she wasn't.

Lucia had put on a scarf around her neck and choker. She remember that she promise her mother that she wouldn't let anyone take it. Since the rare hunters were after her because of it, she had to hide it while wearing it.

Yugi became Yami, and they went out to start the tournament with Eliza tagging along.

"Lucia, I want you to stay by me. If rare hunters are after you, it's because their master, Marik, needs you for something that deals with me. He's really after me and my power. I don't want you getting hurt," he told her.

"Okay, let's go to the finals together with Joey," she said, smiling. Yami stared at her for a moment, then smiled back.

"Okay."

After meeting Mai and getting started, Yugi and Yami had a duel with a rare hunter all ready.

It was the rare hunter that stolen Joey's favorite card, Red Eyes Black Dragon before he went to see his sister, Serenity (which Lucia met).

Lucia got to see how they duel together. Yami was the one who faced them, and she guess that in his mind he and Yugi worked together. They won against the rare hunter.

They got Joey's Red Eyes back and a locator card (they each had to get six to make it to the finals). Yami felt something from the cards. He told them that they were marked. The rare hunters cheated, so Yami torn the cards up.

As for the rare hunter, Marik took over his mind.

"Hello, Pharaoh, you beat my rare hunter with ease. Too bad he's one of the weakest. I have sent stronger ones in this tournament. You better watch out. I will get the power of the Pharaoh and the hidden inner power of the cross choker and that girl!" The controlled man pointed to Lucia.

"What hidden inner power? I don't have any of that," the girl asked.

"What about that choker? You have been noticing strange things, haven't you?" he asked. Lucia froze. The choker's glows were unusual. Was she really connected to Yami because of it?

"Of course, to get your power, I need to shed some blood," Marik added.

"Blood!" Lucia repeated, frighten. Suddenly she remembered something that made her calm down.

"Whatever, Marik. If this choker really does have power, it's from the Lord, God Almightly. The cross has a holy meaning, and as one being raised in Christianity, I know that this power that you seek will never work well. God's power is good and holy. As for my blood, I will shed some myself in order to keep you from hurting my friends. God is with me, and life and sacifrace of His Son, Jesus Christ, will guide me through all hardship you and Satan send us. You are going down," Lucia said bravely. She wasn't going to be anymore of a burden than she already was. Eliza meow to back her up.

Yami and Joey stared at her, surprise of her speech. She wasn't afraid of her Christian heart. Angry, Marik attacked her, but she dodged him, hiding behind Yami. Marik left the rare hunter, and he was unconscious.

Lucia sat down on a bench as Joey and Yami talked about the Red Eyes Black Dragon card (which Joey was letting him keep).

Lucia hugged herself. She was still a little frighten. She had just escaped danger at America, now she was facing this. Since she was somehow connected, she had to stand her ground.

Lucia took out a small foldable frame from her card pocket on her belt. She opened it to reveal three pictures: her parent's wedding picture, her parents and herself and her twin as infants, and a more recent picture of the four (though she was about ten) and another small girl.

"Mom, Dad, God, please I need you three with me. I know I have Eliza, Wingweaver, my other cards, and my new friends, but I can't help to feel scared. Who am I exactly?" she thought, putting the frame to her lips.

Joey and Yami looked over at her, hoping that she'll be okay. A boy walked up to her.

"Hey Cutie, how about a duel?" he asked. Lucia looked up, realizing that he was talking to her. He surprised her by calling her 'Cutie'. Yami felt a little angry at him.

"Okay, a duel could clear my mind," she answered, putting her deck in her duel disk.

"Begin!" "Ladies first," the boy said.

"Fine, I'll start with Red Archery Girl and one card face down," she said, play these cards.

"I'll play Curse of Dragons," the boy summoned, "Destory Red Archery Girl!" The bone-like dragon followed the orders. Lucia's life points fell to 3500.

She drew a card then smiled. She kissed the card.

"Sorry, but this duel is going to be cut short. I played my soul sister, Wingweaver! And I activate my face down card: The Loving Christian Heart magic card!"

When Wingweaver appeared, the magic card with a winged heart gave her power, evolving her into an gorgeous angel with a cross and heart symbol. The angel looked just like Lucia herself.

"I never heard of that card before," her opponent said. Joey, Yami, nor Yugi knew either.

"Strange, this card isn't rare in American. This card that I have is the original, and the best friend of my parents gave it to me. This card is connected to the heart of the one who plays it. In order to have the more than plenty attack and defense points to a chosen creature, the one who has a faithful Christian heart. With this, my Wingweaver evolves into the Angel of Love, my rare card. God is the one who blesses this power. I'm faith in Him to help me even when I'm scared," she explained.

"Like now," she added in her head.

"Wingweaver, attack now!" Lucia won with that single attack. The boy gave her his locator card and his rare card, Elemental Hero Bladedge. Lucia accepted it. She felt strong again.

When he left, Yami came up to her. "Don't worry, Lucia. We won't let Marik get his hands on you. Whatever power that you have within, we won't let him have it," he said.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Arkana The Illusionist

Thanks for the review, Koragirl. Here's chapter three.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Arkana, the Illusionist

Joey had a duel too and got a locator card. Yami, Yugi, and Lucia were in the park. They were staring at Joey's card, glad that his heart was in their deck.

Yami looked over at Lucia. She was looking at her new card too. Yami started to get worried. She was connected to him somehow, and their enemy is after her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can protect her from anything Marik throws at us," Yugi said.

"Yes. She appears to be so tough, but in the inside, she's very soft in the inside," Yami agreed.

They all heard a laugh. There was a clown.

"Who are you?" asked Yami.

"We have been looking for you, Yugi. My master is waiting. Just go to that tent and you will meet him," he said, pointing to a circus tent, "And the lady comes too." Lucia stiffen a little. She remained calm as she followed Yami into the tent. She stood closed by him.

There was a stage inside the tent with a magic box. The clown led them into it to his master.

Somehow it took them to an unknown room. On a computer, Yugi and Yami's data appeared. Their rare card, the Dark Magican became red and evil-looking. He appeared in front of them.

"Yugi, you don't deserve to have my power in your deck. Your opponent is my true master. So prepare to lose me," he said.

Yami smiled. "All right, enough with the games. Show yourself."

A tall man appeared. He looked creeping to Lucia.

"Welcome, Yugi, I am Arkana. Like you, I also have a Dark Magician card. I know its true power and your card belongs to me," the man said.

He eyed Lucia, giving her an evil look. Her hands started trembling as she inched over behind Yami unconsciously. Yami grasped her wrist to calm her and smirked.

"I believe not. A card came chose its master, and the Dark Magician has chosen me. He has never let me down," he said. Arkana didn't care, but Lucia understood. It was like Wingweaver. She choose her, didn't she? That's why she could see her out of the card.

Arkana led them to a dueling area for Yami and himself. Lucia stayed behind Yami away from the area to be safe.

He wasn't just dueling for his Dark Magician and a locator card, but he also had to fight for his own life. Arkana put in dark energy disks that had the power to send anyone to the Shadow Realm.

Lucia was worried about Yami. This was a really risky battle.

During the battle, the truth was that Arkana was fighting more too. He was trying to win his true love, Catherine, which there was her figure behind a curtain. Marik promise to help him get her if he defeat Yugi and the Pharaoh. Yami ended in his victory, and Yugi saved Arkana. After discovering that the Catherine behind the curtain was just a dummy in her likeness, Marik took over Arkana's mind.

Again, he threaten the Pharaoh that he will take his power and to get Lucia's power too. This guy was persistence to get them to rule the world.

*********************************************************************

Chapter four will come soon. Please also enjoy my other stories as you read this one.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting on her Own

Here's chapter four of this story. Please enjoy and review.

*************************************************

Chapter 4: Fighting on Her Own

Soon, the first day of battle city was finished. Yugi had just finished taking a bath. He was walking by Lucia's room. He noticed that it was cracked open.

Lucia was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, working on something on a big sketchbook while Eliza was asleep. He knocked on the door to come in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Drawing. I kinda want to be artist. It's embarrassing, I know," she answered.

"I don't think that. Can I see?" asked Yugi.

"Sure." As Yugi (and Yami) looked at Lucia's pictures, they were amazed.

Lucia had great skills. Her pictures looked like they were photographed, not drew, and the living things in them looked alive too. The two before the picture she was working on was strange. They were called Save Me and New Hope. New Hopewas a self-portrait with a determine face. Save Me was herself, crying desperately. Save Me was full of emotion of sadness. It surprised both of them.

"Yugi, look," Yami said. Besides them, on Lucia's nightstand, was her foldable picture frame. She noticed his glance at it.

"The first picture is my mom and dad's perfect wedding for their absolutely perfect marriage, the second was when my twin sister, Darcy, and me were babies, and the third is a family picture with my sister, Kisa," she said.

"You don't look like your parents or Kisa," Yugi told her. He was right. Darcy looked more like their parents than she did, because of her dark hair.

"I know it's strange. Kisa and I aren't blood sisters, but I'm my parents' blood child and Darcy's blood sister. Our only different was our hair color: straight black hair and curly red hair. I found Kisa myself when I was seven, and my parents adopted her. She was so cute!" she said. She was smilely softly, but her eyes were sad.

Lucia looked out the window.

"Hey Yugi, tomorrow, I would like to go duel for locator cards on my own. I don't want you and Yami to be slowed down because of me. I'll be fine on my own. I want to help you two, and being in the way isn't a good way to do so. And Eliza, you stay here until I come back when the locator cards," she said.

"Okay, but the Pharaoh doesn't mind at all. He wants you safe. We all do. Come find us if you're in trouble," Yugi told her.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Yami was still concerned for her.

________________________________________________

Lucia did manage to three more locator cards, making her in the finals.

"Now, Yami and Yugi have to do is get all six themselves," she said to herself.

"Hey there, little lady," she heard. It was a rare hunter! Lucia ran but was grabbed.

"God, please protect me and bring my friends this message," Lucia prayed in her mind, loosing her scarf.

The wind picked it up. It was a sign she hoped they would find it.

________________________________________________

Yami and Seto Kaiba just finished a duel against two rare hunters and received all six of their locator cards. Marik told Yami and Yugi that he had his friends, Joey, Tea, and someone else. He also had Mokuba, Kaiba's brother, too.

"Who is the third person Marik caught?" Yami thought.

"Look!" A pink scarf was flying towards them. Yami caught it.

"What's with the girly scarf?" Kaiba asked, being his usual cold self.

"This scarf... " Yami said, "It's the one Lucia wears to hide her choker. Lucia! Marik got Lucia! Kaiba, we have save them."

"You don't need to tell me. He has Mokuba," the older teen said. The two went into one of Kaiba's helicopters and saw two figures being surrounded by more rare hunters.

It was Lucia and Mokuba! They escaped, but were about to be caught again.

"Lower the coptor!" Seto ordered. As they lowered down, a rare hunter grabbed Mokuba's arm.

"Keep your filthy paws off of him! Creep!" yelled Lucia, swinging her leg to kick him. He let go of Mokuba.

"There is no way I'm letting them take him. I'm going to protect someone for once," she thought, then notice the heliocoper with Kaiba and Yami. She grabbed the little boy and lifted him so Seto could get him. Yami grasped her wrist in the process to save her.

"Phew, thanks," she said.

"I'm glad you're safe. We got scared when we saw this," Yami told her, handing her back her scarf.

"Thanks and sorry. I thought it was a good sign to tell you what happened. God answered my prayer for you to get it. I'm glad," said Lucia putting the scarf back on, "Now we have to save Joey and Tea. It was thanks to Tea that Mokuba and I escaped. We have to help them."

"Right!" The four sat down as the heliocoper went to find where Marik was keeping them.

"Miss Lucia, why were you so determine to protect me?" Mokuba said the question that was on his mind.

"You remind me of my adopted sister, Kisa. She should be your age now that I think about," she answered.

"Where is she?" Mobuka asked. She was silent for a moment.

"Miss Lucia?"

"I'll tell you, but tell no one, okay? That goes for you guys too, Seto, Yami, Yugi. I don't like to tell people about certain things," she said.

"Okay."

"It started when she was five. She got cancer and had to stay at a hospital. At first, it looks like she was getting better, but then she got worse and worse. The chemo and radiation treatments weren't working anymore. I always stayed with her to keep her strong. One night, a drunken man came in and kidnapped her. I was with her, but I couldn't stop him. I was too weak. I couldn't save her! Kisa was never found after that. It was the night that the doctors predict she would die. So without anymore treatments or us, there is a large chance that Kisa is dead now. She died alone. I blamed myself because Kisa always counted on me since I found her. So when that rare hunter had his hands on you, Mobuka, it felt like my sister was taken away from me again. I was tired of being weak and wanted to stop it in her honor."

Lucia looked like she was holding back tears, though she did not shed any.

"What about your parents? What did they do? Did you have any other siblings? Where are they all too?" asked Mokuba, hoping he wasn't pushing.

She looked at all of to let them know the rules are the same.

"My parents and my twin, Darcy told me not to put the guilt on myself. That it wasn't my fault. Then later, on my tenth birthday, my father, Darcy, and my dog died in a car accident... while saving me. Only Darcy's body wasn't found. It was cause by the same man who was once again drunk. My mother kept me from blaming myself again. Later, a year and half ago, she died too but on purpose by that same man. I couldn't save anyone, not Kisa, not Spot, not Darcy, not Dad, not Mom."

The boys were silent. They realized that she lost so much because of one man. Was he ever punish for taking her whole family away from her?

"Now don't you guys give me any sympathy. I may not have gotten over it yet, but I'm fine. I'm not going to be a burden to anyone. No one is going to get hurt because of me ever again," she said with a smile. It was big but obviously fake.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here!"


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage

Here's chapter five. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5: Marriage

Joey and Tea were rescued. Yugi had to duel the mind-control Joey alone and had to use his friendship to break through. Seto saved Tea by setting her free. Joey saved Yugi from drowning. Serenity, with her sight back, saved her brother from drowning too. They were all safe now and ready for the finals.

So far as they know, Seto, Yugi, Lucia, Mai, and Joey were going to the finals. The Kaiba brothers went to prepare for it. Mai took everyone in her car after getting Eliza. They all got out to walk the rest of the way.

Lucia was talking to Serenity and Mai.

"So, Lucia, how is it over at America," Serenity asked.

"Okay. It has problems like any where else and there are peaceful places too," she answered.

"What did you like to do there?" "Paint, sing with my sisters, read, play with my family, and duel. Mostly sing, paint, and duel," said Lucia.

"How did you learn how to play duel monsters?" Mai asked.

"My father and his friend, Max, taught me. Well, Max taught my dad first, since he created the game in the first place," she said. Everyone stopped suddenly.

"Max as in Maximillion Pegasus?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, He and Cecelia were great friends of my mom and dad since they were kids. He was so upset when Cecelia died. We were there for him and he was there for us for Kisa, Darcy, and Dad, but for so reason, he was so busy that he wasn't there when something happened to Mom. I wondered what he was doing. I knew that he had to know what happened to one of his best friends, but I couldn't get the news to him personally. Strange," Lucia told them.

Pegasus, who created duel monsters and host duel kingdom, was the best friend of Lucia's parents.

"Wow, no wonder why she's so good at dueling," Yugi thought. The pharaoh didn't hear his partner. He was noticing that Lucia was shaking lightly, remembering this memories like this.

Mai and Serenity went to Joey. Lucia was in deep thought. As she was walking in front of a movie poster board. Both Wingweaver and Eliza went crazy. Lucia stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? You never acted this way before. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Yugi, let me take over. I have a bad feeling about this," Yami said.

"Okay." After switching, they heard a sound of a car.

"Lucia!" shouted Yami, pulling her to him.

A car went right through the poster. Mai jumped into Joey's arms, frightened. Lucia fell into a little shock in Yami's arms.

"T-That's was l-like the a-a-accident with Dad and D-Darcy. I-I-It like it was happening again," Lucia stuttered.

"It's okay now," he told her, helping her up. Her legs were shaking, so he kept her arm over his shoulder and an arm around her waist to keep her up. Tea glared at Lucia for having Yami's assistants.

The guy in the car was actually a movie star from a ninja movie on the poster.

"Hey, you better watch where you're going. You nearly hit Lucia," said Duke.

"I'm sorry for the scare," the man said, not actually caring.

"People get hurt when you drive like that," she said, recovering.

"Name three." "My parents and my sister," Lucia said, quickly. The others laughed that she was making a fool out of the star.

"Whatever. I'm here for Mai, not an ugly curly red-head," the movie said, turning to talk to Mai. Eliza growled at him for the insult.

"Stand down."

"But, Lucia, he just called you something awful," Yami said.

"I'm use to it," she told him.

The star was here to duel Mai and marry her. She duel him before and turn him down when he ask her to marry him before when he lose to her. Mai wasn't interested now, but she had to duel to win to be free from the deal and her spot in the finals. She duel him with her Harpy Ladies.

"They're so beautiful as usual," Lucia said after recovering.

"You seem them before?" asked Yami.

"Yes, plus my sister, Kisa, had Harpy Girl, which was her favorite card," she explained. Mai smiled.

"Hey, you know when you insulted Lucia, the words you said were completely wrong. Lucia is a sweet girl who didn't deserved that remark about her beauty and hair," Mai said.

"Thanks," said Lucia, a little embarrassed.

Mai beat the star and still had her place in the finals.

"Where did I go wrong?" he asked after being defeated.

"Even if you did win, the marriage wouldn't have lasted. A marriage is a commitment between two people who care about each other more than anyone else on Earth. You don't know Mai at all, and she wasn't interested. It wouldn't take a scientist to see that getting married at this moment was a bad idea," Lucia explained.

So, she, Mai, and everyone went to the finals.


	6. Chapter 6: Sisters

Here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: Sisters

On Kaiba's blimp, there was nine finalist (the tenth arrived later). There was Yugi, Lucia, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, a guy named Namu, Marik, Bakura (though he should be in the hospital), and a mysterious masked girl called the Dark Guardian.

During the buffet before the first battle, Lucia felt weird around the Dark Guardian. Her presence was familiar. When the Dark Guardian tripped, Lucia felt a mental joint and helped her.

After eating, Kaiba started the finals by giving them a number. He was one, Mai was two, Yugi was three, Joey was four, Namu was five, Bakura was six, Lucia was seven, Marik was eight, and the Dark Guardian was nine.

The numbers picked for the first round was seven and nine: Lucia and the Dark Guardian.

After being wished luck by her friends, Lucia went up to the top of the bimp to duel the Dark Guardian. The duel began.

Finally, Lucia use her Loving Christian Heart magic card to turn Wingweaver to the Angel of Love.

It was her opponent's turn. Dark Guardian summoned Dark Witch and use a familiar magic card called the Faithful Christian Heart magic card to turn her into the Warrior of Faith.

"Those cards!" Lucia said.

"What is it, Lucia?" Yami asked.

"The Faithful Christian Heart magic card and the Warrior of Faith are both my twin sister's cards. They were Darcy's. You can tell since the Warrior of Faith looks a little like me," she explained.

"Yes, and with this, I give up," the Dark Guardian said, placing her hand on her deck.

"What! Why?" asked the other girl.

"I didn't enter this tournament to win it. I entered it to find my younger sister, my twin actually. She is a very sweet girl with curly red hair, who use to have a big warm smile, duel with a passionate Christian heart, and who lost her family because of one man. My sister's name is... Lucia."

The Dark Guardian took off her mask and pulled down her hair. She had long straight black hair, she had a model-like womanly body, and her face was just like Lucia's.

"D-Darcy?" The girl's eyes widen.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

Darcy knew that the girl needed a little more to know that it was her. She held out her arm to show a partial heart bracelet that says "Big Sis".

Lucia was shocked with the clear signs. The tears were breaking through without any control. She held her own arm that wore a partial heart that said "Mid Sis".

"It's okay to cry now, Lulu. God is letting you go of your promise. You have a lot to let out," said Darcy, smiling and holding out her arms.

"Darcy!" Lucia broke out to a run towards her sister.

She jumped into her arms and cried. "I don't know how you're alive, but right now, I'm just happy that you are. Oh Darcy, I missed you so much," she said.

"I hate to break-up this reunion, but I have finals to complete. Lucia won, so let's continue," Kaiba said.

"Be quiet! Don't make me go over there, Mr. Rich Boy," yelled Darcy, scaring everyone but Lucia. The two sisters went to the others.

"Everyone, this is my older twin sister, Darcy. She is the beautiful, tough twin," Lucia introduced.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I'm alive, because our father saved me too at the last minute. Then angels came and took care of me for the next five years. When I found out where my darling twin went, I enter the tournament as the Dark Guardian to find her. I hope that nothing happened," Darcy said.

"All the feelings and mental joints I have been feeling was the bond I have with my sister. It kind of called twin telepathy. I guess I was too upset about losing her before that my mind couldn't connect with hers," said Lucia.

She couldn't help but feel happy. Her twin sister was alive, and she became a strong beautiful young lady.

________________________________________________

There was a thirty minute break before the next round. Yugi found Lucia at the balcony alone while everyone else was talking to Darcy.

"Hey Yami, go talk to her," Yugi said, switching to him before he could say anything.

"Yugi, I..." but it was too late. He went over to her and patted her shoulder.

"Everything all right?" asked Yami.

"Great!" she answered, revealing there were tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy. I have my sister back. I really thought I'd never see her again."

Yami embraced her. "I'm glad that you're happy." Both of them were blushing from this.

Yet, they failed to notice that Tea was glaring at them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Virtual World Memories

Here's chapter seven. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 7: The Virtual World with Memories

(sorry, but I'm skipping over some episodes)

Namu is really Marik, the fake Marik was his servant, Mai's mind is in the shadow realm, and Bakura disappeared. All this stuff was happening that was making Yugi and Lucia worry. Darcy and Yami was worried too for them.

A jolt woke all of them from their sleep. They went to the control room to meet Seto and Mokuba.

"Hey Kaiba, what's the big idea disturbing my beauty sleep? You don't want to know when I'm grouching in the morning," Darcy said, picking at Seto **again**. Ever since she revealed herself to her twin sister and her friends, she and Seto go at it a lot.

"For your information, this isn't my doing. The blimp is going off course," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"If I knew, it would be solve already," he answered.

"Enough, you two," Lucia cut in before it got ugly.

"We're approaching our step-father's old base. No one has control over anything," Mokuba reported.

Suddenly a boy who looked like Seto appeared on the screen.

"Hello Seto, I'm Noah (A/N: please deal if I spell his name wrong)," he said.

"Are you responsible for this?" Seto asked furiously. The boy only chuckled.

"Yes, I am, Seto. I would like to invite you to my game in the virtual world," Noah said.

"Fine, everyone else stay here. I'm going alone," said Seto.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not doing this by yourself, Mr. Big Shot. Let us come," Darcy told him.

"Silence! I'm going alone," he repeated.

"I don't think so," Noah said. Suddenly the security lasers went off. They shot randomly. Seto grabbed his brother and surprisingly Darcy into his arms to protect them. Serenity ran to her brother, Joey. Yami took over to protect Yugi and shielded Lucia (who had Eliza). The others shielded themselves.

The lasers stopped. Darcy pushed away from Kaiba before anyone. "Thank you," she whispered, blushing.

"Now, every duelist must come along for this. There is no choice," Noah explained.

"Fine."

Seto, Mobuka, Yugi (they switched again), Lucia, Darcy, Eliza, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, and Duke went into the base. There, they met Seto's old board, the Big Five. They told them the rules of the game.

Each player must have a deck master, a duel master who stands besides the duelist. If the deck master is destoried or the life points reach zero, they lose the duel and their body. If the Big Five wins, they can take over the loser's body and go back the real world.

"Before we begin, allow me to show you all how well I can control the virtual world," Noah's voice said. He appeared behind Lucia, making her jump.

"You'll do nicely. Let's see your mind and memories," he said, touching her forehand.

"Lucia!"

The girl screamed. She pushed away from Noah. Yugi and Darcy ran to her.

"Are you okay?" her twin asked. Lucia didn't answer. Instead their surrounds change to a house.

"This place is... " Darcy started.

**"Darcy! Lucia! Hurry, we can't keep Max and Cecelia waiting for long," called a female voice. A woman and a man appeared.**

"Mom! Dad!" Darcy said.

Then two little girls came up to them. They were twins, one with black hair and one with red hair. The little girls were the children selves of Darcy and Lucia!

"Noah must have looked into Lucia's mind and got her memories," Tea said.

"You two were so cute," Serenity said. The twins were dressed in little sundresses. Darcy's hair was in two high ponytails, and Lucia's had a bow on both sides of her head.

**The family went to the park where Pegasus and his wife were waiting for them.**

"The guy's looks less creepy," Joey said. It was uncaught by the twins.

"Hush, he's their parents' friend. They don't need to know what he was up to before," Tristan told him.

**The six people had a great time. It's like they didn't have a care in the world. Later, Cecelia died from an illness. Though upset herself, little Lucia helped everyone move on, including Pegasus, or as it seems. Darcy enrolled into martial arts in order to protect her younger twin sister from bullies (though Lucia can punch very hard). **

"Fair warning," the sisters said together at the same time.

**Lucia gave the warmth with her smile to everyone. Their father, a humorous responsible kind man, and their mother, a sweet gentle loving woman, were right behind their daughter. At age five, Lucia got the choker and they started to learn about duel monsters. At age seven, Darcy decided to aim to be a singer, and Lucia practiced being a painter. Both were talented at it and supported each other. That same year, Lucia found little Kisa, who became a part of their family. She became the third Heaven sister. They wore special heart bracelets that was in three parts: 'Big Sis', 'Mid Sis', and 'Lil Sis'. Pegasus gave them cards. He gave the Faithful Christian Heart and the Warrior of Faith to Darcy, the Loving Christian Heart and the Angel of Love to Lucia, and the Hopeful Christian Heart and the Princess of Hope to Kisa. The cards were pieces of a puzzle with Dark Witch, Wingweaver, and Harpy Girl to evolution into the ultimate Christian duel monsters card, the Cross, which was put under Lucia's care. Soon, Kisa got cancer. Darcy and Lucia stayed by her side. Then the night came when she was kidnapped by that drunken man. Lucia, who was trying to stop it, was knocked out. When she woke-up, Kisa was long gone. No one knew if she had died from her cancer or not. Lucia blamed herself, but her family stopped her. On their ten birthday, Lucia get trapped in the family car when a large truck is heading towards her. Her father, sister, and dog went to save her. Mr. Heaven throw his daughter to his wife. Then the impact came. There was fire and screams. **

**"Daddy, Darcy, Spot!" cried Lucia.**

**"Sweetie, don't look," Mrs. Heaven tried to shield her sight.**

"No, stop this! Don't show us this!" the real Lucia said, shutting her eyes and covering her ears.

"Lulu, what's wrong?" her twin asked.

"I don't want to watch this again. It was too hard when it was real. I don't want to be reminded," she explained.

"Just hang on."

Yami couldn't believe it. She did say that this happen, but this was too cruel to a ten year old girl, who just lost her adopted sister, lost her father, twin sister, and pet too.

**The man who kidnapped Kisa also caused the accident. He was charged for only that. Now it was only Lucia and her mother now. Lucia wanted her to blame her because they died saving her. Mrs. Heaven wouldn't hear of it. They lived a good life together just the two of them. Then that man appeared came and stated to date Mrs. Heaven. Lucia didn't trust him. She kept an eye on him to protect her mother. Her mother became blind of her daughter. She saw his real nature during a date on Wednesday when they saw on the news that Lucia saved kids in the nursery of their church from a fire. It was started by a greedy man who wanted the land. Lucia gave him a piece of her mind, save the children, and ended up in a hospital. Mrs. Heaven wanted to go her, but the man refused. He called Lucia 'a ugly, no good, dumb, weak, snobby, freakish brat'. He got slapped and dumped by Mrs. Heaven. With their mother-daughter relationship rebuilt, their life was at peace. Until the man started to stalk them. He got Mrs. Heaven alone, but she was saved a motorcycle guy. He frighten the man with his moves, escaping with Lucia's mother. The biker person leaked over a draw bridge to get further away! When they reached the Heavens' home, the biker was really... Lucia, using her father's old motorcycle! Her mother passed out from shock that her daughter being the one who did all of that, especially jumping over a large bridge.**

Everyone looked at Lucia.

"W-What?"

"Lucia, how did you do that?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know really, but I had to save Mom from him. I didn't know what else to do. Don't hurt me!" Lucia rushed, scared.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Darcy patted her head.

**Then the man came back again, this time he threathen Lucia's life. Mrs. Heaven went with him. The girl followed, only to watch her mother die from a crash... set on purpose. Lucia lost the last of her family. She tried to call Pegasus, but after three time of not responding, she gave up. She became like a zombie. She could move and everything, but she wasn't lively. In a short time, she recovered a bit, thanks to her Bible and her tiger friends (just got Elizabeth). She changed though. She constantly put her pretty red hair in a ponytail to hide it, she became quieter, and her smile reduce to a small smile. One night, while getting ready for bed, she saw something in the mirror. Her reflection was of her in Egyptian clothing with a tiara and the choker. That's when she saw a demon appear in her room. So scared of it, she freaked out. Light blasted from her body. The demon disappeared and she fainted.**

"That must be the power Marik wants. It sure was strong," Yugi said.

"I don't remember. I remember the mirror and the demon but not that," Lucia confessed.

**When she woke-up, a man was in her room. He was Lord Jesus Christ in a spiritual form! She bowed to respect Him, the Son of God. He told her that the man who killed her family is coming back and she must leave quick to her destiny. He handed her a evenlope, then vanished. Inside was an invite to Battle City and an airplane to Japan. The man did come to invade her home and burn her mother's garden, but she left in time with Eliza, her cards, her choker, and a few of her things.**

The memories finally ended. Lucia was quiet. She couldn't believe her life and her suffering was revealed completely to them.

"Lulu, it's okay now," Darcy said, trying to comfort her. Before she could pat her shoulder, a pit appeared beneath Lucia and Eliza. They fell into the darkness.

"LULU!!!" screamed Darcy.

"Lucia! Eliza," shouted everyone else.

"Lulu, come back! Lulu!" cried out the dark-hair twin as the pit disappeared.

"Calm down!" Seto ordered. His voice was heavy with concern. He forced (but gently) her to stand up.

"It's time for the game to begin," Noah said.

"Where is my sister and her tiger? What did you do to her?" asked Darcy.

But then, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Duke, Tea, Seto and Mobuka with Darcy, and finally Yugi fell into the abyss where Lucia had fallen.


	8. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, the Princess and the Pharaoh is shutting down. Now I'm going to write a different, yet similar story. It's called The Millennium Cross meets the Millennium Puzzle and it will have my character, Snow, to replace Lucia. There will a lot a changes. This story will start after Yugi defeated Kaibe and before Grandpa's soul was taken.

Sorry, but I hope the new story is to your liking!

Thank you!


End file.
